


Fire

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Any other characters are mentioned but don’t speak, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hiveswap act 2 ending spoilers, Me in the having a somewhat messy writing style and writing what I want how I want bc I’m like that, Minor Injuries, What is with me and rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: “ 𝘚𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘞𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘺 𝘺𝘢𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦.”
Relationships: Implied Chixie Roixmr/Skylla Koriga, Tyzias Entykk/Polypa Goezee
Kudos: 8





	Fire

You hold your book over your head as what could only he described as a violent impact hit the train causing the entirety of the train to violently shake and had most likely sent the low-blood cars off the tracks and into the water below, based on the fact you and Lanque looked at the back of your car to see the back was completely blown out revealing a terrifying sight that made your stomach sink. Clearly you could see the broken railing and so you dropped your book and subconsciously ran towards what you could only assume would be a massive wreckage of the missing train cars as you ignored Lanque attempting to stop you by calling out to you. “Tyzias!! Get back What are you doing! Tyzias! Do you Want to get culled?!” He however stopped rather quickly once he realized you weren’t turning back and returning.

When the impact had happened you were terrified but that has been replaced with adrenaline, worry and panic as you gaze down below at the wreckage and seeing the other train cars submerged in the water, you could make out at least a dozen or more so trolls swimming to land in attempts to save themselves and so you looked over each and everyone of them but she wasn’t one of them. “polypa, don’t you get any ideas on fucking dying.” Your name is Tyzias Entykk and you are about to make a dangerous and somewhat irrational decision to go after your matesprit as you toss all important items on the floor of the jade and teal train car before taking a deep breath and jumping off the broken tracks and descending into the water.

You land with a rather loud and somewhat violent splash going underwater and it’s fucking cold, fuck, fuck, fuck that’s some cold ass water. You swore you could hear shouting coming from way above possibly from other teal-bloods but it was too late to try and go back and you weren’t returning until you made sure she was in one piece or well that she was alive. Pushing forward you swim as fast as your body will let you in such cold water, the first car you pass belongs to the burgundy and bronze castes and to your surprise you can clearly see Chixie Roixmr though clearly injured helping a clearly dazed Skylla Koriga towards the shore you wish you could help but it seems Chixie will do just fine. As you stay silent and keep pushing forward without a word. You reach the gold & olive castes car and thank god it’s still somewhat on the surface but the moment you get close enough to enter the current nearly brings you under until a hand grabs you and pulls you into the wreckage of the car.

“>hey, now!! i don’t think dying sounds like a good thing.” Kuprum Maxlol was the one to pull you in since you were close enough and within his reach, you notice that his usual companion isn’t with him. “wwwwhere is your..commmmpanion? isn’t she usually wwwwith you?” You ask him and he proceeds to quickly explain that Cirava got their self and Folkyl to safety and he stayed behind to try and help anyone else who he came across. You nod your head and rush past him which clearly surprises him but you then hear him jump into the water most likely to get to shoreline. “okay, just focus, just fucking focus—“ you grit your teeth and clench your jaw in disbelief as the clearly half of the olive caste’s car which isn’t submerged in water has burst into flames most likely due to the damage it sustained and you don’t even think anymore at this point, it’s just pure instinct. “polypa!! polypa, please, i’mmmm going to get you out of here!” You hate how your usually calm and stoic voice sounds so panicked and distraught.

“hey, nerd! don’t go any further! *|“ the voice of your matesprit calls out to you and then you you pause just to see Polypa with her back to the wall and clearly looking terrified of the flames which isn’t a surprise and why you had begun to call out even more. Knowing her history with the element before you. “ “wwwwhat mmmmakes you think i wwwwouldn’t throwwww mmmmyself through fire for you? being burnt wwwwould be nothing commmmpared to losing you in such a shitty situation.” You tell her as you both make eye contact. 

“even during a time like this you still manage to say something that completely throws me off—gah!!! *|“ Polypa cries out as the car tilts clearly near giving out and sinking, there isn’t much time and you need to get her out of here. “tyzias! don’t you even think about it! *|“ She shouts at you most likely trying to get herself out but you came this far and by the sake of the entire hemospectrum? You aren’t doing anything anyone tells you to do right now. You step back before sprinting forward and forcing yourself through the flames as quickly as possible letting out a cry as the fire burns through your jacket and makes contact with your skin causing a nearly unbearable & searing pain.

Polypa shouts at you and reaches out grabbing you by the hood of your jacket once you get close enough and right away you immediately throw your arms around her. “i knewwww you’d be okay but i had to mmmmake sure.” You mutter and realize that took way more out of than you expected and so you just meekly laugh as the world spins and the world becomes dark. She’s safe and that’s what counts even if you couldn’t get her out by yourself. You still found her all in one piece, still you wish you had the strength to keep going.

[Local time skip brought to you by Grubbie Mart, our customer service isn’t that great.]

“tyzias! tyzias?? can you hear me? *|“ Polypa asks as she shakes you a bit too roughly and once you open your eyes you decide to crack a rather awful joke. “ughhh, yes i can hear you but at least take mmmme to dinner first“ you swear she’s about to lecture you until you crack one of your usual smug smiles and she embraces you, as she does so you take the time to notice you are on the shore and the wreckage seems to have most likely sunk underwater completely by now.

Though as you return the embrace you gaze around to see everyone from the low-blood cars is safe as alive though given the majority are injured. “don’t fuck scare me like that again* you idiot, i love you *|” Polypa mutters and you just place your hands on her face and rest your forehead against hers in a moment of what seems to be solace. “i love you too, polypa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh, certainly not my best but it is what it is and I like this rarepair.


End file.
